User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
This is it. The final goodbye. I'm leaving for the Nerf Wiki, because I feel appreciated there. Plus, I want a fresh start. And if anyone thinks this is from my ban, it's not. I'll leave you guys to be stuck with Jazzermb until I meet him in real life and peg Nerf Darts at him. So... Yeah. If you want to contact me, you can find my new Talk Page here: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ProfArchibaldHale ;) "Go make some new disaster, that's what I'm counting on..." ProfArchibaldHale You still comment and chat, so don't over react for a goodbye party. Yahooie7 15:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 :D PAH, are you back this time? :D AwesomeMe He doesn't own it, he's merely the president of it, and it's a university; why? Oh, NO... Are you thinking we should all go to the same college? :| That's Good... For once, I can actually say you've made a valid point. Good quote, btw. However, I'm still here because I believe it is not a lost cause. If and only if they say no for good, will I move on; there is just too much incredible work by the developers at Netdevil in this game to see go to waste. I will not let it go to waste. For now... Reply If it's that that you're worried about, you should stop worrying right now. You're too young to be genuinely concerned about that right now. So sit tight, and God will make a way. :) That's awesome, I'm glad you finally made the change. Actions speak louder than words, so I'm hoping to see a new PAH for real! :D :D Telling by your nickname, are you a LEGO Batman fan too? :D TheHarleyQuinn She's 17, jsyk. ;) I understand all of that, but nothing new can replace Avanat Gardens. Or Nimbus Station. Or Gnarled Forest. I want more than a memory for this. P.S. I like the new PAH :D 'Thanks' I'm not so much muddled with how to build bricks, just the names, so If you know some sites that have the names of bricks I'll be happy to have your help sooner or later. -iJazzermb You have SWBII. :O :O :O :O :O Steam Goodness, I hope this works. Last time I tried, Steam crashed my computer. AwesomeMe -_- Thanks once again for something I've told you I already know and don't want to hear. Wait, hundreds!? Seriously, PAH? Do you have any idea of the maximum capacity of game servers? PotCO has about 20 servers and TONS of players. Really? I am tired of this. You are presumptuous and believe you are above us. I don't care about your posts, they are not what I am mad about. That junk is not even worth our attention, much less our comments. What frustrates me is your tone and way of speech. You are the problem here, not us, once again, you dump all the blame on us, without regard for your own mistakes. You talk as if your IQ is off the charts, which it obviously, is not. You are not a hater, or a loser. You are just a immature child who refuses to accept thier own mistakes. Tiger Warning Do not edit other people's user pages unless you've got something constructive to say. LOL Keep it open, pal. ;) Haven't been on here in awhile, so it might take me a day or two to get it up and running. AwesomeMe Random Question... I know this may sound weird, but... Do you read Tranquility Base? :P I saw someone in the comments called "PAH", and I wondered if it was you. 03:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I read that comic! ^_^ ::And Reasonably Clever, it seems. No, I don't stalk you. :P But yeah, they're great. :: 05:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::And Irregular Webcomic, and Square Root of Minus Garfield, and LEGO Space: The Comic. :P :::Yes, it is me. I also read "SPACE: The Comic" and The Brick House. Attempted LEGOStar Galactica, but that thing's archive is HUGE. :::ProfArchibaldHale :::Yeah, it took me a few weeks... It was worth it, though. :P ::: 16:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the block As I said in my reply to Sherman, I had absolutly 0 problems with your attitude and blog before you edited it. Heck, I even agreed with some of the points you brought up, and was glad to see we were starting to have a nice, mature conversation without any flaming... That is, until you changed it into immature flaming instead of keeping it friendly and logical. And I don't react nicely when people suddenly switch to acting like flat-out jerks. I'm still open for discussion on Steam if you want, but I will absolutely not tolerate any more flaming here. Thankfully, we won't have to worry about that for a month. Regarding your user icon Look, I know you may be mad at Mythrun, but ''really? ''Grow up. 05:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC)